The Girl Is Mine
by Limbokingo
Summary: Set During Journey. Finn vs. Jesse. With others too.
1. Chapter 1

**Set During Journey. My First Fan fiction. **

**Jesse's a sophomore in this.**

**Disclaimer: I love Glee. I don't own it.**

**Chapter One**

As Sue read out Vocal Adrenaline's name, every one of their eleven hearts broke – Quinn and Puck were still at the hospital with Beth. And whilst Jesse and the rest of Vocal Adrenaline celebrated, Rachel held back her tears. Glee Club was over. The thing that Rachel looked forward to every day would disappear, her friendships with Santana, Brittany, Mike, Matt and Puck would disappear, and Finn's feelings for her would disappear too. Their little family would break apart, and life would be worse than before, because now they had a taste of what could've been. There was one silver lining for Rachel. As she looked at Jesse's face, the face that would normally make her heart skip a beat – or least she thought it did – she felt, nothing, only hatred. She was over him; maybe she was over him before they'd broken up.

She reached for Finn's hand; he was the only person who could make her feel better now. Finn was the one she loved, she had loved him longer than he loved her, she had loved him when he was with Quinn, and she loved him no matter what.

New Directions walked off the stage, the quicker they could get out of there the quicker they could forget this day. "Rachel" Jesse called. He tapped her shoulder and she turned around, tears in her eyes.

"Congratulations Jesse"

"Rachel I" He was cut off by Finn's fist in his face. "What the hell Hudson?"

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to do that" He slipped his arm around Rachel's waist.

"Come on Finn. We're all going round Mercedes' remember?"

"Yeah. See you around St. James" He spat. Jesse lay there, his team mates crowded round him. Some saying, "What was that about?" Others saying "What a douche" But it was Shelby who knelt down and said. "You still care about her"

_You still care about her _The words echoed through Jesse's mind. Yes. He did still love her. And he was going to get her back. After all, when there was a party, Jesse would be there.


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY GOD THANK YOU SOOO MUCH**

**I hope you like this chapter as much too.**

_**Disclaimer: If I had a time machine, I would make Glee mine. Unfortunately… I do not have a time machine. So I have to live with the fact Glee isn't mine :( **_

"Wow" Tina breathed, saying what they were all thinking. Kurt had 'pimped out' (As Mercedes Put it) her whole house. Except her parents room, that was off limits. They were standing in the doorway of Mercedes' house, looking in awe at what Kurt had done. He'd put fairy lights all over the walls, brought his massive stereo, and ordered loads of food (which by the look on Finn's face would be gone in twenty minutes) and about ten bin bags full of booze. One thing was for sure, Kurt could throw a awesome party.

* * *

They were spread out in the living room, talking in their groups, Kurt and the girls, Rachel and the boys. The girls didn't want to talk to her, so she just sat with Finn while he talked about football and basketball and some other sport.

Kurt grabbed Rachel's wrist and pulled her upstairs, the girls following. "Guys what are you doing?" She said, trying to wriggle out of his grasp. _Damn the tight grip of his surprisingly soft hands. _She thought, they pulled her into Mercedes' room and sat her down at her desk.

"Rachel. We need to give you something. Something important" Kurt said, his tone serious.

"We need to give you…" Santana smiled devilishly.

"A makeover!" Tina announced. They all shouted and started to brainstorm.

"My clothes..." Rachel started, only to be cut off by Mercedes.

"We have all the things Kurt has deemed wearable from yours" She explained. Rachel nodded her head slowly and looked at herself. Then heard a familiar tune playing, and Kurt started to sing…

**Whenever I see someone  
Less fortunate than I  
(And let's face it - who isn't  
Less fortunate than I?)  
My tender heart  
Tends to start to bleed  
And when someone needs a makeover  
I simply have to take over **

With that he pushed Santana out the way

**and even in your case  
Tho' it's the toughest case I've yet to face  
Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed  
Follow my lead  
And yes, indeed  
You will be:**

Popular!  
You're gonna be popular!  
I'll teach you the proper ploys  
When you talk to boys  
Little ways to flirt and flounce  
I'll show you what shoes to wear  
How to fix your hair  
Everything that really counts

To be popular  
I'll help you be popular!  
You'll hang with the right cohorts  
You'll be good at sports  
Know the slang you've got to know  
So let's start  
'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go:

Don't be offended by my frank analysis  
Think of it as personality dialysis  
Now that I've chosen to be come a pal, a  
Sister and adviser  
There's nobody wiser  
Not when it comes to popular -  
I know about popular  
And with an assist from me  
To be who you'll bee  
Instead of dreary who-you-were: are:  
There's nothing that can stop you  
From becoming popu-  
Ler: lar:

La la la la  
We're gonna make  
You popular

When I see depressing creatures  
With unprepossessing features  
I remind them on their own behalf  
To think of  
Celebrated heads of state or  
Specially great communicators  
Did they have brains or knowledge?  
Don't make me laugh!

They were popular! Please -  
It's all about popular!  
It's not about aptitude  
It's the way you're viewed  
So it's very shrewd to be  
Very very popular  
Like me!

"I love Wicked" Kurt breathed as they examined their work. They had put her in a blue checked shirt and black skinnys – nobody knew why she had them, even Rachel didn't – and black canvas pumps. Her make-up was subtle, but noticeable, and her hair was curly like always, but Kurt had shoved a dark blue headband on her head. They walked downstairs; it was like in a movie, the main girl comes down in slow mo. Most of the guys looked surprised at Rachel's new look. Finn just frowned. "You doubt my work?" Kurt said, if looks could kill, Finn would have been dead and buried.

"It's not Rachel" Finn muttered, he liked Rachel's, skirts, her knee socks, even those dumb animal sweaters. Of course Rachel looked hot, but to Finn, she always looked hot. Then he had an idea. "I'll be back" he said. Slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Kurt was being calmed down by Mercedes, he was still extremely hurt about Finn's disrespect. Santana and Matt were kissing in the corner – no one knew how that happened -, Brittany and Mike were getting drunk and having a dance off, Tina and Artie were getting more food and Rachel was sat on the stairs, facing the door. _Where's Finn? _She thought, _Doesn't he like me anymore? _She her tears build up.

"Emotional Day huh?" A familiar voice said.

"Quinn?"

**

* * *

**

Howdy.

**Wow! I love you soo much for the reviews. To be honest I didn't think it was that good.**

**Please, if you want anything to happen in the next chapters tell me. I will be happy to oblige.**

**Thanx.**

**Limbokingo xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya!**

**It seems EmoGleek is psychic because she predicted the upcoming Faberry friendship. This is mostly Quinn, Quinn/Puck, and as I said, Faberry.**

* * *

There she was, Quinn Fabray, sitting next to Rachel Berry on Mercedes' stairs. Her blonde hair in two plaits, you could see where her baby bump had been, Quinn still had her hands over it protectively. All Rachel could do look at it, she just had to ask, even if it was uncomfortable for Quinn. "Haven't you just had a baby?" Rachel asked, her tears had not completely gone so she wiped her eyes. It was a good job Kurt had put waterproof mascara on her. Quinn looked up at Rachel, her eyes sad.

"Puck broke me out" She explained. Not saying anything else. _I don't want to talk about it Rachel. _She urged in her head. But it was Rachel, she just didn't get it.

"What about Beth?"

"Shelby" Quinn whispered, and instantly Rachel understood. Maybe when she told Shelby in the back of her mind she wanted her to adopt Beth. But it still hurt, knowing that Shelby didn't want her. "So Man Hands" She joked, "Where's lover boy?"

"I don't know" Rachel whispered, the tears coming back up.

"Hey" Quinn soothed. _I could've been a good mother _She thought sadly. "Puck!" She suddenly shouted. Rachel jumped and nearly fell down the stairs.

"S'up" He said, holding two bottles of beer.

"I don't want any thanks" Rachel said, motioning towards the beer.

"Me neither" Quinn said. Puck look confused.

"These are for me" Quinn rolled her eyes and Rachel giggled. "Anyways what's up Q?" He asked, taking a sip from one of his bottles.

"Do you know where Finn is?" He looked jealous; Quinn sighed and pointed to Rachel. He shook his head, "Sorry" He said, and then he kissed Quinn and walked off.

Rachel looked happily at Quinn. "So you're a couple?" She asked. Nobody actually knew what they were, except there was a kid.

"I don't know" She said, her face terrified "At the hospital he told me he loved me but we didn't talk anymore about it" She said quickly, trying to get her head around it. "I care about him Rachel. I think I love him too" Rachel smiled.

"That's good isn't it?"

"NO!" Quinn shouted, Kurt and Mercedes had turned their heads towards them, but didn't come over. "He's a player Rachel. He says it himself. I won't be enough for him" She stood up, waving her hands about. _I never knew Puck had this effect on her _Rachel thought. "He'll go back to Santana! He always does" Now everyone was looking at Quinn, Puck went over to her and put his hand on her back. Leading her upstairs, everyone just stared at where she sat. Then Artie said

"Please no more babies"

**

* * *

**

Howdy.

**Anyways, I have the urge to put a bit of Tartie in there, but I thought I'd ask you first. Thanx for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed it. As always, please tell me what you want to happen in this story. I love how Quinn always has some kind of plait in, it's that one thing on Glee I hope will stay the same forever.**

**Lot's of love.**

**Limbokingo xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**S'up!**

**So it's been absolutely ages since I updated. But I have been so busy thinking up what Finn would do :D**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

The whole room stared at where Quinn and Puck had been just a second ago. No one talked, no one smiled, except for Tina, but that's because Artie had sent her a text with something on, something she wouldn't let anybody see. Everyone else just stood there, frozen.

Suddenly the door burst open, and everyone's attention was now on Finn. Kurt gasped and fainted in Mercedes' arms, Matt and Mike stood with their mouths open, Tina and Artie laughed, Santana had a scowl on her face, Mercedes actually looked scared, Brittany was still staring at the blank space where Puck and Quinn had been, oblivious of Finn's presence.

Finn was dressed head to toe in argyle, animal sweaters and everything else Rachel normally wore. He was the male version of Rachel. "Finn… wh... What are you doing?" Rachel stammered, using the rail to lift her self up from the stairs.

"Well um…"

"He's making a complete fool of himself!" Kurt shouted, regaining consciousness. "Finn. Go home and get changed!" He was still shouting.

"Kurt, you're the one who said if you wanna say something, say it loud!" Finn said, slamming the door shut.

"I didn't say make a complete fool of yourself! You could have just said something!"

"Like it's ever easy to talk to you Kurt!" He said. "Now Kurt, I would like to talk to Rachel"

"Oh no you won't I am not letting you" Kurt started.

"Hey Kurt" He said, a devilish grin on his face.

"WHAT?"

"Knee Socks" He slid up his trousers to reveal knee socks and Kurt once again became unconscious. Finn slowly walked towards Rachel. "So… Rach, what I'm trying to say is…" He was cut off by Rachel pressing her lips against his.

"I get it" She whispered, pressing her forehead to his. Before running upstairs. "Oh Finn!" She said, looking down the stairs at him. "Change please"

"Yeah. Change" Mercedes said, fanning Kurt with a Chinese menu.

* * *

**I hope you liked it****, if you loved then you've made my day. Jesse will definitely be in the next one! As always, if you have any requests, tell me.**

**Thanx xx**


End file.
